


Eyes Meet

by GoogleDocShitposter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, M/M, Wedding, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoogleDocShitposter/pseuds/GoogleDocShitposter
Summary: A short story about how a grooms thoughts and eyes are not for his bride, but rather the supposed groomsman.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 15





	Eyes Meet

She walks down the aisle in the most beautiful gown anyone has ever seen, her face was a treasure despite never wearing even the littlest bit of makeup, the click-clack of her heels stop as she reaches the alter. The groom looks up from his shoes and forces a smile, a feeling of great remorse fills him when he sees how happy she is, the light caught in her brilliant green eyes. He should feel like that, he should feel as if he’s walking on air and not like the very molecules around him are as cold and piercing as ice. He feels the coldness of it against his skin and in his throat as warm tears well up in his shaded eyes for the wrong reasons.

The red wonders flicker amongst the crowd from behind the sunglasses he wears everyday, scanning the room for one specific person. He can’t see him. His bestman was a noshow, although it was understandable, the man is leading a rebellion against a fascist government. The groom knew he might’ve not been able to make it. The officiator cleats their throat, she had said “I do” and now it’s his turn. So much time had passed while he zoned out on the crowd. He adjusts his red suit jacket, forcing his smile back that he hadn’t realized had faltered. “I do.” He says, the crowd cheers for a lair and his bride.

He didn’t speak much to anyone for the rest of the night, only giving a speech when it was chanted for him to do so. It wasn’t a very long or well thought out, it was rushed and half done. Quite literally half done as his attention was suddenly drawn to across the crowd to a specific being. His thick dark hair tangled around his orange nubs, his lip indent from that one tooth that’s too big, his jacket flitters in the wind to show his classic sweater, his one red un-eyepatched eye looks nervously around at the other attendees before falling on the groom in his nice red suit.

“Dave.” Karkat says faintly as the groom steps down from his chair, all eyes upon the two. 

“Karkat.” Dave says back just as soft, his smile now genuine, his tears happy. The two stand very few feet away before embracing long and tightly. The bride slinks off to the bathroom, mourning a love that was never hers.


End file.
